All In the Mind
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A psykers life in the oppressive Imperium. Enjoy, and please review. Or flame, if you want a lively argument and to be insulted. T for mature themes.
1. Home

_Well, this is the second first person story I've written in years. The main character is a girl.  
Repeat after me-Fee is hopeless._

Disclaimer-All I own in this story is OCs and plot.

All in the Mind  
Chapter 1-Home

I kissed him again, the moment stretching into an eternity. My tongue stretched into his mouth again, playing with his tongue, then coming back.

I stepped back, and looked into his eyes.

The man in question was seventeen, tall and lean with well tanned skin and dark brown hair that matches his soft eyes, his perpetual smile, and the face that anyone could trust.  
The perfect face, I think. But I suppose I'm biased.

He was dressed in a black shirt and trousers, but they weren't likely to stay there long.

His name was Torii Lanes.

Me?  
Well, people say I'm beautiful, and, to be honest, they're right. I have dark skin, like all of us from Syar V. Dark hair, black in fact, and blue eyes. I normally wear something similar to Torii, but instead of trousers I normally go with a dress, sleeveless, under the shirt.

My name is Tora, Tora Rayne.

But, to get back to the subject at hand.

The clothes were coming off quickly, and we were kissing again. But really, that wasn't what either of us were thinking about.

It didn't take long for them all to go. We didn't do anything fancy. It was our first time, after all. Just your straight, simple stuff.  
But when something feels that good, why improve on it?

Yeah, I'm told I have a dirty mouth. Ohwell. Why do I care?

Anyway.

The two of us were lying there-we were in a field, actually, under a tree. So romantic-just enjoying being in each other's company.  
"I'm gonna miss you…" said Torii.  
Yeah, probably should have mentioned that. He'd been commissioned, He was Mister Lanes of the Syar 1st. We'd kinda given in a goodbye present.

But by the Emperor, I wasn't losing this.

* * *

"Trooper Torii, reporting for duty." he said, saluting. I smiled. He hadn't noticed me.  
The Officer on duty nodded, and handed him a small bundle.

I walked into the line after him. When it was my turn, I spoke.  
"Tora, Sanctioned Psyker."  
That was a lie, of course,.

Wait.  
Yeah, I really should have told you I was a psyker… well, now you know.

* * *

_Woo.  
If you don't know, psykers are REALLY not trusted._


	2. Guard

_Chapter 2. Less happytaime._

Chapter 2-Guard

Well, it was about seven hours after we had left. I think. Space really messes up your internal clock. I'd been given my equipment some hours before, I was trying it on.

I was considered an officer. I got my own room.

I love being psychic.

* * *

"Hmm, nice fit." I said. I was trying on the uniform. All black. Not just grey, pure black. It suited me. Still does, actually. Black, pockets on the chest to hold stuff. Servce issue laspistol, might even take the head of a marine!

If you use the entire power cell in one shot. They're useless, I swear.

Got this real nice hammer though. It _channels psychic power._ I loved it. I spent hours blowing things up in the practice room. And the best thing, I didn't need to practice much. Move quick, swing, psychic kaboom time. Simple, no real skill required. Which is lucky, I never could fight hand to hand.

But really, I just like the uniform. Padded, too. If I'm lucky it might save me from a bolter round. And that's pretty good.

Not likely though.

But hey. Looks nice.

So, I'd just finished changing, checking out my uniform. Comfy, light. Quite nice, like I said.

And there was a knock, at the door.  
"Come in." I called.

The door opened, and a tall man, with the same black uniform and a cap, walked in. He had an angular, slightly imposing face.  
"Tora Rayne, Sanctioned Psyker?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I am Commissar Dane. There are no records of authorised psyker's presence in this regiment." he said.

This was when I got slightly worried.

He picked a pistol from his belt-how I missed that I still don't know- and pointed it at me.

"By the authority of the Immortal God Emperor of All Mankind, I sentence you to summary execution." he said, pulling the trigger.

The bullet flew halfway towards me, and then stopped.

Did I mention how much I love being psychic?

He stood there in shock for a second.  
"It appears that I cannot kill you that easily." he said. "You seem powerful enough."

He looked like he was being sick, as he carried on speaking.  
"Keep yourself well protected." he said. "The demons of the warp well like untrained psykers."

And then he left.

Scary thing is that he was right. Whenever I was awake, and sometimes when I wasn't, I heard voices, tempting me with offers of power  
But I had faith. Faith in the Immortal God Emperor of All Mankind.

Maybe that was protecting me from the darkness.  
Or maybe it was me thinking that that did it…

Well, whatever works.

* * *

"Syarian 17th, this will be your first combat engagement." shouted the officer on the top platform.

We were in a dropship, only now being told where we were going. Stupid, irritating, close mouthed officials…

"We are here on Nithta II to fight the green savages." he said. "Orks, people, Orks. And they should be simple enough to despatch, no? For one of the best equipped regiments in the area. There are no civilians to worry about, they were evacuated early. More glory for us, no!" he shouted.

It was obvious, to me, that he was trying to be inspirational. I didn't think it was working, but the cheering around me was hurting my ears.

"For Syar, for the Emperor, and for the Glory of the Imperium!" he shouted.

I wasn't taken in by him, of course. Not for an instant. I was just shouting myself hoarse to look normal.

But anyway. What was there to worry about?

* * *

"Anyone who can hear me, this is 3rd platoon, Captain Rith. We're pinned down behind the mill, three miles from headquarters. Someone help."

Came the sound of a vox-caster.

Me and one squad of infantry were being used as reserves, waiting for a dangerous situation and reinforcing where it was needed.

Basically, this was exactly what we were there for.  
"Tora, Sona, Corin, Torii, Freya, Belan, Carrett, Teyna." said the Commissar. "We need to go, now."

We were waiting in a small room, all armoured and armed, ready to go. We were the elite, I suppose. Special equipment for special operations.

We leapt up, heading out of the room, and into a hangar bay in the fortress.  
Yeah, we had a fortress.  
A hangar bay, too.

Also, a Valkyrie!

Well, it was the regiment that had the fortress, and only for the campaign, but it was our squad that had the Valkyrie.

"You're here!" shouted the pilot. "Three miles to the mill, right?"  
"Right, Sergeant." said Commissar Dane. "Fly now, if you please."

The sergeant-pilot-girl, Leah Nari was her name, I think, motioned us all in.

And we flew.

Personally, I love flying, be it a light Valkyrie or a Lightning or anything. I just like being in the sky.

Torii hates it. Corin doesn't like it, either. Careful Corin. He doesn't like much anything.

It took maybe five minutes for the screaming Valkyrie to reach the mill. Another two before we could land. There happened to be a large horde of orks in the way.

Soon got rid of them, didn't we? Firing out of the side hatches.

I didn't actually get a single attack in. I felt almost cheated.

No matter, I thought. I'd get to soon enough.

* * *

You know, sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

I was in the middle of fighting an ork horde- alone, I might add –when that wonderful thought struck me.

Swing, crush, psychic kaboom, psychic energy blast.

Sure, I make it sound easy. But there were a lot of them.

Fortunately, I was only fighting alone for a few seconds, before a stream of superheated energy flashed past me, striking one ork in the head and vaporising what serves for it's brain, while the beam cut through a couple more.

Thank you Torii, I knew I kept you around for something other than your looks.

Shortly after that, a hail of self guided bolt rounds began to detonate around me.  
Thank you too, Sergeant Leah Nari.

Blasts of heat swirled around, courtesy of Sam Corin. Beams of coruscating energy destroyed entire groups. Jean Freya, Natalie Belan. Thank you as well.

Explosions, grenades to be specific. Dean Carrett.

And the orks collapsing around me with holes in their skulls. Zoe Teyna, may the Emperor bless your long-las.

Yes, we're the special unit, and they don't call us that because we need help eating.

I stepped away from the bodies, and Commissar Dane-who I swear hates me, damn psyker-fear-motioned for Abby Sona and her flamer.

A cloud of flame incinerated the bodies. Apparently orks breed by spores. Imagine that!

I was actually starting to feel woozy. The voices in my head were so loud, telling me to destroy, to burn, to kill…  
I think I fell unconscious then, actually…


End file.
